


All the love I carry inside

by Kytanna



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Family Fluff, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love, M/M, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kytanna/pseuds/Kytanna
Summary: Bilbo was more than just a burglar to the company. He was a friend, an uncle, a husband.More importantly, he was family.Collection of drabbles regarding the company's feels towards Bilbo.





	1. Thorin

**Author's Note:**

> This actually started as a stress relief from my upcoming exams but then, as always, it evolved and now instead of being just a little drabble about what Bilbo means to Thorin is a bunch of drabbles with the whole company thoughts. And since a lot of people liked it on tumblr I thought I would post it here as well.

Thorin loves Bilbo in the way only beautiful things are meant to be loved, he loves him with a fierce passion he has only ever felt when thinking about reclaiming their lost home.  
Because Bilbo makes him feel like no one ever has and Thorin can only relish in the feeling.  
To him, Bilbo is stability, every minute he spends with him it’s like standing in the rain on a warm day with your face turned to the sky.  
To him, Bilbo is laughter, forehead kisses and the taste of honey on his mouth.  
To him, Bilbo is his everything and Thorin wouldn't want it any other way.


	2. Bilbo I

Bilbo loves Thorin like only precious and wonderful things are meant to be loved, he loves him with the entirety of his being and his soul.  
Because Thorin found him when he was more lost than ever, when had become a shell of his true self, and had shown him that he could be much more than had ever dreamt to be.  
To him, Thorin is acceptance; because with Thorin by his side, Bilbo will never again be afraid of being different.  
To him, being the recipient of Thorin’s love feels like running in a field of flowers in full bloom, each flower being every bit of love Thorin has for him.  
To him, Thorin is soft smiles pressed against his neck, braids brushing against his cheek and the taste of cranberry on his mouth.  
To him, Thorin feels like a blessing, one that Bilbo is forever grateful for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked Bilbo's part, feedback and kudos are appreciated.  
> You can find me on tumblr as x-kytanna-x


	3. Fíli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I promised, here is Fíli's part. This is all I have written so far and since my exams start this friday and don't end until next week, it might take a while for me to post the next part. So please be patient, after my exams I will have much more time and I will be able to update more regularly.

A big majority of the mountain doesn't understand why the whole company loves and cherishes their hobbit burglar.  
Fíli can’t blame them, he had been the same when he had met him, now he can’t imagine his life without Bilbo in it.  
Because Bilbo treats him like his title as an heir doesn't matter and yet he makes Fíli feel so special.  
Because with Bilbo he doesn’t have to worry about being anything but himself, he doesn’t have to worry about looking like a spoiled or needy pebble because Bilbo loves him just the way he is, and Fíli loves him just as much.  
To him, Bilbo is comfort, is finally finding something you never realised was missing in your life  
To him Bilbo is soft hands brushing against his hair, hobbit lullabies and sweet treats at midnight.  
So he understands what the mountain feels, but they will see and they will learn to love Bilbo, just as Fíli had learned. Not as much as he thought, he loves his hobbit uncle as no one else can. Well, Kíli might love him as much as he does, but Fíli is fine with that, he doesn’t mind sharing Bilbo with Kíli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this part, as always kudos and feedback are appreciated.  
> You can find me on tumblr as x-kytanna-x


	4. Kíli

After they have finally settled in the mountain, Kíli has seen the distrust some dwarfs have in their eyes when they see Bilbo. But he has also seen the gratefulness in others.  
He can understand the later, he will never stop being grateful to have Bilbo in his life.  
Because Bilbo never, not even once, had made him feel Kíli as if he was just the spare.  
He makes Kíli feel special and loved in a way very few people had ever done.  
To him, Bilbo is happiness, because to him, Kíli is not weird or different for favouring the bow and having almost no beard. He's just Kíli and Bilbo loves him simply for being who he is.  
To him, Bilbo is flowers braided into his hair, soft cuddles and curly hair permeated with the smell of sunshine.  
He loves Bilbo for having made his uncle Thorin happier that Kíli has ever seen him.  
He loves Bilbo for having made Fíli feel just as special as he made Kíli feel.  
But more importantly, he loves Bilbo for being who he is, his uncle, his friend.  
His family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, the next one will most likely be Bofur.  
> You can find me on tumblr as x-kytanna-x


	5. Bofur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as requested by VestaDragon, I wrote Bofur's part. I'm very happy you are all liking this series so far and thank you so much for the lovely comments, they honestly make my day.  
> I'm finally done with my exams so I will most likely be updating a new part everyday and if you haven't noticed already the chapter count is set so you now know how many parts are left to look forward to them.  
> I'm honestly having a blast writing from all these differents points of view.  
> I hope you enjoy this part as well!

Since the moment he saw him, Bofur new that Bilbo was special, yet he could have never predicted how much they would come to love him or how much good Bilbo would do to them.  
Because Bilbo brought him laughter, companionship, friendship.  
Bofur is sure that, had the situation been different, he would have fallen madly in love with him, now though, he can only see Bilbo as a friend, as a brother, as his kin.  
To him, Bilbo is warmness, because with every smile he cracks Bofur feels his whole world light up, it’s a contagious thing and Bofur can’t get enough of it.  
To him, Bilbo is stories at the light of the fire, soft smiles and good ale shared in merry occasions.  
To him, being the recipient of Bilbo’s friendship feels like being bathed in sunlight.  
So Bofur loves him, he loves Bilbo with a love he rarely gives and with the certainty that he will never stop loving him because he knows Bilbo is worth it and will cherish it as much as Bofur cherishes their friendship.  
Because Bilbo is something Bofur never needed but always wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr as x-kytanna-x  
> Where I'm, more often that not, blabbering about all my bagginshield feels by making memes and writing drabbles and ficlets from time to time.


	6. Bombur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am, with a new part, this time with Bombur because he's a sweet and wonderful dwarf and I can’t get enough of him so I really hope I made him justice.  
> Enjoy the chapter :D

Bombur, despite what the _Erebor quest ballads_ tell you, was one of Bilbo’s first friends within the company when they started the quest.  
Because Bilbo brought with him a completely new world and Bombur feels he has his eyes open for the first time.  
To him, Bilbo is courage, always speaking his mind and never being shut down by anything, and if sometimes Bombur feels that courage seeping into his own heart he will attest it to Bilbo’s hobbit touch.  
To him, Bilbo is soft but strong hands able to prepare wonders Bombur has only dreamt about, secret recipes shared in hushed tones and the smell of freshly baked honey bread.  
To him, loving Bilbo feels as easy as breathing.  
Because, at some point, Bilbo became his brother and Bombur wouldn't’ change it for anything in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find on tumblr as x-kytanna-x


	7. Bifur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am, with another chapter! This time from Bifur's pov. I have to say that this one is very special to me because I love Bifur lots and I think he is a wonderful character that, same as Bombur, deserved more screen time in the movies, so I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> That being said I noticed that the chapters are getting longer as I make my way through the company, I remember that with Thorin I wrote around 100 words but with Bofur was the double of that, so if you would let me know if you prefer the chapters to get a little longer or not that would be great.

A lot of people, more often than not, though that his injury had changed him drastically, and while it might be true that he was not the same dwarf he once was, Bifur knows that’s not the case. He has always had tastes a tad undwarfish, it never bothered him and it never will. But then Bilbo arrived in his life, with a burst of colour and light, and Bifur he had no idea what to think.  
He arrived with a light so bright Bifur sometimes feels like he’s being blinded.  
To him, Bilbo is hope, because as soon as he found Bifur couldn't communicate with him, he did his best to be able to understand Bifur, something no one had ever done before.  
Because when Bifur thought he would not be able to be the recipient of all the colour and light that is Bilbo Baggins he was proved wrong.  
To him, Bilbo is clumsy hands signing Iglishmêk, knowing eyes and the smell of Old Toby.  
So coming to love Bilbo was easy, the hardest part was letting himself be loved in exchange. Bifur is so used to give that at some he has forgotten how to receive, it’s okay though because he has found that Bilbo loves him no matter what, so that would be basically, just as much as Bifur loves him in exchange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr as x-kytanna-x


	8. Dwalin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how long I have waited to write this part. I adore Dwalin and I like to think about him and Bilbo having a wonderful friendship.  
> I also want to thank everyone who left comments and kudos because they really mean a lot to me, so this chapter is for every single one of you!

Dwalin was probably the one that doubted Bilbo the most when they met, maybe even more than Thorin. Of course, that had nothing to do with his cooking skills, the food was delicious.  
But you see, the difference between him and the rest is that Dwalin had realised his mistake much sooner. He had seen that Bilbo unlike what he had thought, was actually made of mithril.  
To him, Bilbo is strength, is not giving up and following your heart.  
To him, Bilbo has the heart of a hobbit and the soul of a dwarf, gentle yet _so_ strong...  
To him, Bilbo is the smell of cookies and the feel of a wooden spoon slapping his hand for taking more than his share.  
To him, Bilbo is his _nadadith_ , one that he has secretly always wanted and now he finally has.  
Because Bilbo seems to exist to prove other people wrong and... well, Dwalin can admit he admires that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _nadadith_ : little brother.


	9. Balin

Balin has seen many things in his life but nothing could have prepared him for what Bilbo Baggins is. He’s a complex being, one Balin can't stop himself from wanting to know more about.  
Because in Bilbo he found a kindred soul, one that he could make his equal, one that Balin can confide into instead of always being the only one to solve things when they go askew.  
To him, Bilbo is trust, with him Balin has no trouble being vulnerable, he knows he has Bilbo at his side.  
To him, Bilbo is the feel of a much smaller shoulder pressing against his own, smell of ink and witty retorts.  
Because Bilbo is part of his family and Balin will do everything he can to make sure that never changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr as x-kytanna-x


	10. Dori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow, I go back to my usual studying schedule so I won’t be able to update everyday, that being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

His favourite thing to do with Bilbo was drinking tea and talking about unimportant things because you see, the first thing he thought about after meeting Bilbo was that the hobbit had good taste if nothing else. Dori, of course, learned from his mistake and saw that Bilbo was much more than good manners and taste.  
To him, Bilbo is beauty because he trusted them and showed them his heart, and Mahal, Dori has never seen anything alike.  
To him, Bilbo is the smell of jasmine tea, the clink of fine china and a beautifully kind smile.  
To him, Bilbo is very special because he helped Dori understand his own family better and was able to lean on somebody else for a change, so Dori will do everything to be there for Bilbo as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr as x-kytanna-x


	11. Nori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I firmly believe that Nori and Bilbo have a wonderful relationship and that Nori tried to “corrupt” Bilbo to then find that Bilbo is far from innocent.  
> We only have left Ori, Oín and Gloín, so I hope you enjoy this chapter!

To say that Nori felt insulted when Gandalf decided they needed a burglar that was not him was an understatement, and when he finally met the “burglar”?  
You can bet your beard he wasn't happy.  
Of course, the hobbit turned out to be an entirely welcome surprise and Nori couldn’t hold his anger for long, Bilbo reminded him of Ori too much for his tastes and then, well, then Nori did start seeing him as a little brother and there was simply no turning back from that.  
To him, Bilbo is mischief, because when he stole one of his brass buttons hoping to get anger in exchange he ended up with a missing knife and a smug hobbit.  
To him, Bilbo is the stories of a much young and naughty hobbit, mischievous giggles and an understanding heart.  
To him, Bilbo is something Nori has never had and he can only try his best to convey his love in a way his soft hobbit brother can understand.


	12. Ori

Ori had never had a best friend, then he met Bilbo and things changed, he found someone who shared his tastes and didn’t get tired of listening to his voice, someone that instead of giving him toleration gave him encouragement.  
To him, Bilbo is belonging, because he gave Ori the opportunity to be more than just Dori’s _nadadith_ , he helped Ori to not be ashamed of showing who he is.  
To him, Bilbo is khuzdul lessons exchanged for Sindarin lessons, spending hours and hours in the library and the smell of parchment and flowers.  
To him, Bilbo is the friend he only dreamed of having and never knew that he was just waiting for Ori to arrive, well, Ori is not going to make Bilbo wait for him ever again.


	13. Oín

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We only have Gloín left!

Oín was convinced that the hobbit was the key to their success since the moment he saw him, the portents don’t lie after all; never mind Bilbo wasn’t really a burglar, that was just a tiny inconvenience. Besides he was right in the end, without Bilbo who knows what would have been their fate.  
To him, Bilbo is determination, because Oín saw how he never gave up despite not being his quest and how he decided that the ragtag group of dwarves that they were, was worth risking his life for.  
To him, Bilbo is hope encased in a tiny body, picking with him the right herbs for his ointments and tiny freckles accentuated by the sunlight.  
Because the portents may have told him Bilbo was the key to their success but they never told him he would become so dear to Oín, that was entirely on him.


	14. Gloín

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are done with our dwarves! One more chapter to go.  
> Thank you so much for all the feedback and lovely comments you left, you are all so sweet. ❤❤❤

Gloín had many reasons to join into the quest to reclaim Erebor, Oín, Thorin, but most importantly Gimli.   
His wee lad was Gloín’s best accomplishment in life, that's why when he saw that the hobbit that was supposed to be their burglar was all alone and seemed to not have any family by his side, Gloín decided he would show him that he could have a place in their company.  
To him, Bilbo is prosperity, because he has seen Bilbo's heart and only wonderful things can come from there.  
To him, Bilbo is exchanging family traditions, sharing childhood stories and listening to a delighted laugh that carries the very essence of life on it.   
He really can't wait for his son and Bilbo to meet, he will make sure that their hobbit feels more welcome than ever.


	15. Bilbo II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe it took me more than a week to update, those who follow me on tumblr know that I made a post explaining that it would take me a while to update because of my exams, to those how don’t I’m sorry you had to wait that long without knowing what was going on.  
> Thank you so much to all the lovely people that left comments, in particular to Astariel who left comments on almost every chapter and was such a sweetheart.  
> I really hope you enjoy this last chapter!

Coming to love every single dwarf of the company was certainly unexpected but not unwelcome, because at some point it became as easy as breathing. 

Because Fíli’s warm and private smiles, his soft and brave heart and his oh so wonderful hugs, fill Bilbo’s heart with joy. Fíli gives him comfort.

Kíli’s giggles, his sunny smiles and his big heart make Bilbo’s days brighter. Kíli brings him happiness.

Bofur’s joyful and welcoming personality, his silly braids and his beautiful heart give Bilbo the strength to face even the worst of his days. Bofur gives him warmness

Bombur’s enormous talent, his giving heart and his never-ending appetite make Bilbo feel at home. Bombur gives him courage.

Bifur’s colourful soul, his rough voice and his taste for all things growing make Bilbo feel like can do anything and everything. Bifur gives him hope.

Dwalin’s stubbornness, rough care and sweet tooth make Bilbo feel all soft inside and yet everything about Dwalin fills him with energy. Dwalin gives him strength.

Balin, steady as a rock and wiser than anyone, with his soft words and softer heart, makes Bilbo believe in himself. Balin makes him trust.

Dori’s unconditional love for his family, his well-cared braids and soft smiles, reminds Bilbo of Belladonna and how feisty she was. Dori makes him see the beauty in the world.

Nori’s naughty giggles, his sleight of hand, and the way he teases him make Bilbo feel alive. Nori brings him mischief.

Ori’s sweet smiles, his thirst for knowledge, and the way he opened his heart to him make Bilbo feel so very blessed. Ori makes Bilbo feel like he belongs with them.

Oín’s way of believing in things that are yet to come, his worry for every one of his patients and the way he always has time for Bilbo, make him feel hope. Oín gives him determination to not give up.

Gloín’s soft and tender love for his son and wife, his fierce determination in making sure he feels loved and has a place among them to call home, and the way he’s always willing to share with him, make him feel like he’s soaring through the sky. Gloín brings him prosperity.

Every single one of his dwarves gives Bilbo something he never knew was lacking in his life and now he doesn’t know what he would do if he lost any of them. Every day that passes Bilbo finds himself loving them more and more.  
He can’t thank enough to Yavanna and Mahal for having blessed him with such a beautiful family.  
Bilbo had forgotten what was it like to feel the love of your family and now, as every single one of his dwarves has reminded him, he will never have to again.  
Being the consort of Erebor is not an easy task by any means but, with the help and love of his family Bilbo feels capable of anything; and if he gets some pampering from his husband, well, he’s not going to complain, Thorin has this ability to turn his brain into mush with just a few kisses that Bilbo is unable to resist. He can’t wait to spend the rest of his life with them and see what other wonders life will bring him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr as x-kytanna-x


End file.
